Super Smash SYOC
by IndianaGamerGirl1201
Summary: Years after Super Smash Bros U, a spell happens to turn all humans into some kinda enemy, with 7 remaining humans left in the world. Brent, a human who wants everything to be normal, takes 50 other questers to make things normal, but with a 20 person evil empire rising, things may never be normal again. 76/85 spots remaining. Rated T for blood, swearing, violence and more.
1. Chapter 1

Heyo! GirlPower54 here, with a new story. This is another SYOC fanfic, and a Super Smash one too. Now here are a few rules

 ** _1\. PM me ONLY! Sorry Guests, but I don't want you spamming me with all your OC's too much_**

 ** _2\. I will allow super-powered OC's. But in order to have that you can have a maximum of 12 powers and a minimum of 0. If you just say that you want your OC to use a power-up that's fine too._**

 ** _3\. No Mary Sues or Gary Stus. No one likes those guys and gals._**

 ** _4\. Now, I will allow people with medical conditions. But there must be a maximum of 7 medical conditions._**

 ** _5\. For woman OC's, no pregnant people. They can't go on a quest if they're pregnant and might go into labour soon._**

 ** _6\. Gayness is okay, gays and lesbians are welcome._**

 ** _7\. The APP can be sent in parts. Just try your best to not spam me like, one second later you send in the second half, then the third and that may result in your OC not going on the quest._**

 ** _8\. APP will be on my profile don't worry about having to check your devices endlessly to the point where you throw your laptop out your window (yeah don't throw your laptop out your window it'll break and you'll lose all your progress on your awesome fanfics)_**

 ** _9\. Expect injuries, sickness, maybe even death! So say what you want or else I'll just kill off the character when you didn't want that_**

 ** _10 (man so many rules!): I want a detailed biography! Not just: "He was raised perfectly and is ready to go on a quest." No, thats not at all what I want. Multiple sentences! Paragraphs! Just not one sentence!_**

 ** _11\. I'm going to be taking multiple protagonists, some neutral, and many antagonists. Also I need minor characters_**

 ** _12\. This takes place in New Super Mario Bros U time, so they can be from the Plains, the Desert, the Glacier world/the Snow world, the Jungle, the Water world, the Mines/Mountains, and the Cloud world. Oh, and also Darkland and Sarasaland and the Mushroom Kingdom. And OUTER SPACE (that last one was randomness). And they can be for the Smash world too_**

 ** _13\. Favorite/Follow the story, and if you want, Favorite/Follow me (but only if you want)_**

 ** _14\. Leave a review so I know you can review._**

 ** _15\. If I mess up your character, PM me. This way it can be private ;)_**

 ** _16\. BE DETAILED! If there isn't any detail I can't do anything_**

 ** _17\. You cannot use a name that has already been used_**

 ** _18\. Only 6 human submissions allowed, my OCs not included._** ** _Also, humans don't have to be Italian, they can be anything._**

 ** _18\. If you have read all these rules, title your submission the following: "SuperSmashSYOC-(insert OC's name here), to #GirlPower54_**

 ** _The Hashtag part is optional but if you are awesome you can include it, now anyway, GO! Have fun filling out this super long and descriptive application!_**

* * *

Here is the prologue, including my OC's, Ethan, Ike, Randy, Cole, Brent, Sandy and Jonah!

"Mr. Jonah!" A Kamek exclaimed. Jonah, who had been proclaimed the new Koopa Heir alongside his Koopa girlfriend Sandy sat there, in his throne, unamused. Ethan and his good friend (actually best friend) Ike burst through. Ike was a Koopa Troopa, while Ethan was a red Yoshi. "Ah, what now?" Jonah asked the Koopa and the Yoshi. "We want to be humans again!" Ike exclaimed. "Same with me too!" A voice exclaimed. This guy was a Shy Guy, and next to him were humans. The humans were Brent and Cole, and the Shy Guy was Randy. "No way, Rascal!" Sandy sneered, and thanks to a magic spell, Brent, Cole, Randy, Ethan and Ike were blown away onto a stranded Island. "No worries guys, you'll be normal again, trust me," Brent says, with a determined look on his face

 ** _And the Prologue is finished! I'm going to go into Cole and Brent's physical form later, but them and six others are the only humans left who weren't affected by a spell. Now, I will need clothing for humans, color for Yoshis, shell description for Koopa Troopa, how scary if Boo (how much they'd scare the living hell out of Jonah and Sandy), what spells you know if Kamek, etc etc. If you don't know what Super Mario is, then go to Mario Wiki or look it up on the internet. Here is the form_**

* * *

-Personal-

Full name:

Liked Nickname(s):

Hated Nickname(s):

Age (6-39 will do):

Gender:

What world are they from:

Religious Status:

Birthday:

Role in story (Protagonist, Antagonist, Neutral, Comic Relief, Minor Character):

Label:

Personality:

Bio:

Sexuality (Homosexuals welcome):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears (MAXIMUM 5 ONLY!):

Talents (MAXIMUM 9 ONLY!):

Hobbies (No limit):

Allergies:

Medical Conditions (ignore this if no medical conditions but if yes then say them here. Remember maximum 7):

Superpowers (Maximum 12, and say Power-Up if you just want Power-Ups. Powers must somewhat be related to their species, humans have no limit.):

Quest (yes or no):

Running Gags:

Best attack:

-Physical appearance-

Species (anything is welcome, but only 6 humans allowed.):

Body shape (obese, skinny, scrawny, built, you get the picture. If boo, how big you are):

Height (cm or feet welcome, boos don't have to answer this):

Weight (Kilograms or pounds welcome, boos don't have to answer this):

Eye description (Be specific, if boo or Kamek you may not have to answer this but it's important):

Hair description (HUMANS ONLY!):

Color shell (answer if you are a Koopa Troopa ONLY):

Body color (answer if you are a Yoshi ONLY!):

Tattoos/Scars/You get the picture:

Facial Features:

Other:

-Clothing for humans/cloaks for Kameks-

(this part of the APP is for humans and Kameks only, you must know what Shy Guys wear)

Normal clothing:

Sleeping clothing:

Swimming clothing:

Formal clothing:

Superhero Outfit:

Cold Weather clothing:

Hot weather clothing:

Underwear/Boxers (just want to know this hehe):

Athletic clothing:

Warm weather clothing:

Out fit when under the effects of a(n)

-Ice flower:

-Fire Flower:

-Flight-Acorn thing:

Any other Power up clothing style you can add

Fighting clothing:

School uniform: (6-21 only)

Work outfit: (21+ only)

Accessories:

Color cloak (Kamek ONLY!):

-Skills-

Strength:

Intelligence:

Street Smarts:

How well they know the worlds:

How good at controlling superpowers (answer if you said superpowers ONLY!):

Stamina:

Food:

Water:

How long can they hold their breath:

Oxygen:

Agility/Movements:

Fast Thinking/Coming up With Ideas:

Normal smarts:

Art:

Music (you'll see why):

Fighting:

Eating:

Cooking:

Getting along with others:

Crafting speed:

How much Damage they can take (1 being not much, 10 being that the character is practically screwed for injury):

Fortitude:

Torpor:

Loyalty:

-Interactions-

Who would they be friends with:

Who would they be enemies with:

Interactions with...

\- Jonah:

\- Sandy:

\- Brent: (he is the leader of the quest group, just so you know)

\- Ethan:

\- Ike:

\- Randy:

\- Cole:

Interactions with friends:

Interactions with enemies:

Interactions with crush:

-Quest/Q&A for Quest Members-

So you were given the choice to do the quest or not. Ignore this if you aren't doing the quest. Now answer these questions...

Each member of the quest has a backpack, each one with different materials. What material is in your backpack:

What is your role in the quest group (Leader, Comic Relief, Survivalist, etc etc):

Suppose the quest group ditches you. What would you do then:

One of your quest members is evil, and they threaten to kill you if you tell Brent. What do you do then:

You accidentally get the group lost, and you know if you tell them they'll be mad at you. What do you do then:

A quest member messes with Brent's emotions and bullies him. What do you do then:

A quest member has alcohol, cigarettes, and drugs (the bad kind of drugs). The member threatens your safety if you tell anyone, what do you do then:

What is your reason for joining the quest group:

Suppose your crush is the opposite of you (say you're good and he/she is bad, and vice versa). What do you do then:

Suppose Brent stops doing the quest to make everything normal. How do you confront him?:

How do you plan on helping the other quest members:

Are you excited for this quest:

-Q&A for everyone-

Are you interested in a relationship:

If yes with who:

If no why not:

Who are your family members:

If you're into a romantic relationship, how would you react if...

\- Your crush dumped you:

\- Your crush rejected you:

\- Your crush cheated on you:

\- Your crush returned love to you:

\- Your crush left the quest/was evil:

Do you Know Bowser, Bowser Jr and the Koopalings?:

Do you know Super Mario and Luigi:

Do you know Princess Peach, the princess who can easily avoid capture but always gets captured anyway and always makes cakes for Mario and is too lazy to escape herself?:

Do you have an accent (if yes what kind of accent?):

Why do you think you have the character role you do (if you don't know this look in the "personal info" section):

What do you think is your character theme song (I, the author must know it too):

Third Person POV or First Person POV:

(If Kamek) What spells do you know:

-Some stuff from me, asking other authors their opinions-

How long do you think the quest is?:

Who do you think is the cause of the spell?:

List at least 10 quotes of your character:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

Name 10 facts about your character

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

Are you OK with your OC being sick, injured and/or killed?:

Best traits to describe your character (list at least two positive traits, two negative traits and one neutral trait):

Anything else I forgot:

* * *

Now THAT is a super long and descriptive form, but it'll be on my profile. Now remember, before you continue, let me type in my opinion on the character, and you will be able to continue the APP, but thats if you send the APP in parts.

Anyway, here are the following accepted OC's

 **Quest goers:**

 _ **Humans:**_

 **1.** Brent

 **2.** Cole

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 _ **Kameks**_

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 _ **Koopa-Troopas**_

 **1.** Ike

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **10.**

 _ **Yoshis**_

 **1.** Ethan

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 _ **Boos**_

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 _ **Shy Guys**_

 **1.** Randy

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 _ **Hammer Bros**_

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 _ **Goombas**_

 **1.**

 **2.**

 _ **Wigglers**_

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 _ **Apes (you know like DK)**_

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **Fifty quest spots left! As for minor characters..**

 _ **Toads**_

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **10.**

 **Yeah all minor characters are Toads. Don't hate me..**

 **Onto the Evil Empire**

 **1.** Jonah

 **2.** Sandy

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **10.**

 **11.**

 **12.**

 **13.**

 **14.**

 **15.**

 **16.**

 **17.**

 **18.**

 **19.**

 **20.**

 **Welp! I need so many people! Lets see... 51 plus 10 plus 18... Holy crap! This story will have 85 OC's in all, and 78 spots remain so yeah send in those application forms**

 **Now another thing there isn't a Super Mario Archive and since this is a Mario fanfic, I will be throwing in characters like Marth, and Sonic and Mega Man and etc. And since theres fighting it biologically kinda counts as a Smash Bros fic, but I don't know, and yeah I don't know it may have Mario elements I'm changing this to a Super Smash SYOC fanfic**

 **This FanFiction is bought to you by...**

 **#GirlPower54**


	2. Two more spots taken, prologue 2

Hey! GirlPower54 with a new chapter for Super Smash SYOC! Turns out there was a Mario archive but since I can't switch it back to Mario fanfic, it'll stay a Smash Bros fic.

Also I raised the human number to 12. Don't hate me, but this is so that I can have more human submissions. Anyway, here is another prologue!

* * *

Brent was sitting at a business desk looking at two of the applications, and the applications belonged to Rick Thorntop and Yuno Narukami. "Yuno wants to lead huh? Well she and I will start as rivals," Brent muttered to himself. "And Rick seems... Interesting," he finished. He puts the applications away in a folder and sighs. Only two more questers. Not enough to defeat the evil empire.

* * *

Another Prologue finished! Anyway, thanks to tank504 and 0B13 for their OC's. It helps the story so much!

* * *

Anyway, here are the following accepted OC's

 **Quest goers:**

 _ **Humans:**_

 **1.** Brent

 **2.** Cole

 **3.** Rick (tank504)

 **4.** Yuno (0B13)

 **5.** *reserved, a human is still in sending the APP*

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **10.**

 **11.**

 **12.**

 _ **Kameks**_

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 _ **Koopa-Troopas**_

 **1.** Ike

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **10.**

 _ **Yoshis**_

 **1.** Ethan

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 _ **Boos**_

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 _ **Shy Guys**_

 **1.** Randy

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 _ **Hammer Bros**_

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 _ **Goombas**_

 **1.**

 **2.**

 _ **Wigglers**_

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 _ **Apes (you know like DK)**_

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **Fifty quest spots left! As for minor characters..**

 _ **Toads**_

 **1.**

 **2.**

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **10.**

 **Yeah all minor characters are Toads. Don't hate me..**

 **Onto the Evil Empire**

 **1.** Jonah

 **2.** Sandy

 **3.**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **10.**

 **11.**

 **12.**

 **13.**

 **14.**

 **15.**

 **16.**

 **17.**

 **18.**

 **19.**

 **20.**

 **Until next time,**

 **#GirlPower54**


End file.
